


Gashir_1

by russianBLUE_art



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, M/M, Non-Explicit, Tails, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianBLUE_art/pseuds/russianBLUE_art
Summary: Some lovely not-quite-explicit garashir in digital





	Gashir_1

(with/without background)


End file.
